Test of immorality
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: It's there turn to take the test of immorality. (rated for blood and because Glen ties Gilbert up but only for a few minutes and Oz hugs Gilbert :3 )


**Test of immorality.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_They say that in life to gain something you must lose something. But what must you give in exchange for a second chance at life? What can you do when you have no choice but to take the test of immorality? _

"Whats it like to be immortal?" The little blond boy asked, looking up into the taller mans purple eyes. Knowing that Baskervillies were almost impossible to kill.

_'A curse...' he couldn't tell them. _Fate played a cruel game. Because as fate would have it the two boys who set doe eyed in fount of him were about to have to take the test of immorality.

"It's fine, Vincent." The man said, smiling at them. _He wouldn't tell them._

The boys were taken into the woods. _ "It's just a game..." those dreaded words burned themselves into the two boys minds._

"_A game that you must run from me and Glen and if we catch you you'll die" Jack said, as if it was nothing. And so it wasn't. After all Jack had done the same with his little brother. His only brother. _

The boys ran and ran and ran. They wouldn't let Jack and Glen win after all this was only a game..._Right?_

The made up there mind long ago they wouldn't stop for anyone. But Gilbert knew if Vince fell he wouldn't leave him. The wind whipped thought the boys tresses as there feet hit the ground. Leaves crunching and creaking under there feet. They were covered in dirt, as mud soaked there hair. They'd fallen together more then once that night. The scent of rain was fresh in the air. The rain would be there soon. The boys wondered if Glen and Jack would stop this game. If they would really kill them. Gilbert believe so. He didn't tell Vincent but he knew, knew that if Master Glen and Master Jack caught them then they wouldn't live another day. Then it came in long heavy drops. The two boys felt the ran beating on there face as they tried to make it somewhere to hide. Gilbert held Vincent's hand tight as they ran toward tree they knew was hollow. Along the way Vincent fell down pulling Gilbert with him. Gilbert looked at him and saw his teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry, brother!" Vincent said, crying. His feet hurt from running, he was cold, and so sure that Gilbert was angry with him for falling. Gilbert dragged him into the hole near the hollow tree. He held Vincent against his chest. He didn't want to let his brother go in fear that he'd never see him again. Gilbert placed butterfly kisses on Vincent's head, trying to calm him and sooth him into a lulled sleep. Vincent snuggled closely into Gilbert's chest seeking warmth and something to remind him he wasn't having a nightmare. His wine-red and golden eyes slowly closed. His breath softly hitting Gilbert's chest. (which by now was almost exposed from the soaking rain. Gilbert petted his brothers head, hoping that all they had to do was make it to morning with out getting caught and then they would be fine. Gilbert flinched when he heard foot steps. He peeked out to see Jack and Glen looking close by. He seen that Vincent had a cut on his knee from the fall.

'Oh no they'll find him if he's bleeding.' Gilbert made a choice to go and revile himself if they found him then they might not hurt Vincent. He lied Vincent down on the ground and climbed out.

"You found me now leave my brother Vincent alone!" Gilbert screamed at them. Jack smirked as Glen grabbed up Gilbert. Then it looked like Vincent would be safe. When Vincent ran out trying to chase after Gilbert. Poor innocent Vincent, he must have though the game was done with. Jack picked Vincent up, his smirk growing even more. They took the boys back to the house. Glen lied Gilbert on a bed tying his arms to the top of the bed. Glen then cut his wrist placing it in Gilbert's mouth. At first Gilbert recoiled because of the taste but then it started to taste good. Gilbert closed his eyes. Then Gilbert felt searing hot pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He blacked out.

When he came to he seen Vincent laying in the floor. He had blood on him. Gilbert reached out and got blood on his hands. He parted his lips let his fangs extend. Gilbert licked his hands, sucking off all the blood. He looked up to see Oz standing there. Oz, jacks baby brother. Jacks only brother.

"Oz..." Gilbert said, as Oz held him close. He cried into Oz's shoulder.

"I know Gil, he'll be awake soon." Oz said. Gilbert knew he would. He knew Vincent would wake. With a hunger like no other. Because that's what happen to Oz, happen to Gilbert.

_He couldn't tell them..._

_It was a curse..._


End file.
